Diario
by luna shinigami
Summary: Las paginas del diario Resumen nuestras Vidas


**Diario**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Harry Potter]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y enfermo.

Su cuerpo había sido víctima de las suntuosas palizas que eran el pan de cada día en aquel inmundo orfanato.

Su pequeño cuerpo que no podía con un moretón más o una extraña fractura, debido a sus cuidadores e incluso a los otros niños de aquel oscuro lugar.

Era malvado según ellos.

Era cruel según todos.

Era algo ruin y mezquino según todos, pero él era quien diariamente recibía las palizas sin poderse defender.

Él era quien diariamente lo trataban como a una pera de boxeo solo por el pecado eterno de no poseer padres.

Era a él a quien los niños mayores dejaban sin aquel pan rancio y agua sucia que les daban.

Era él quien se desmayaba de dolor ante las agresiones.

Era él quien se rompía de a pocos.

Fue él quien empezó a tomar justicia con sus manos cuando se dio cuenta que tenía algo parecido al poder.

Hablaba con las serpientes que reptaban en el patio trasero del orfanato.

Las convidaba a salir desatadas contra sus compañeros de salón.

Ellas le protegían con la cualidad animal de una hembra protegiendo a sus cachorros.

Él se había convertido en una más de las crías de serpiente.

Siempre vigilante.

Siempre alerta.

Siempre a la defensiva.

Era mejor atacar y defenderse que esperar a que un día alguno de ellos lo asesinara sin que nadie pusiera un alto.

Él fue quien vio las intenciones de aquel viejo.

Llego envuelto en ropas extrañas, llegando al sucio orfanato.

Llego contándole historias del mundo mágico.

Llego contándole que él, un simple huérfano, poseía un gran poder, poseía un gran don, muy aparte de hablar con las serpientes.

Conto también entre sus historias que lo iban a aceptar en dicho colegio lejos de aquel orfanatorio, lejos del dolor diario, con la condición de volverse un ser útil a la sociedad mágica.

Llego envuelto en ilusiones marchitas.

Llego en una capa raída, con libros de segunda mano comprada por los aquel viejo mago.

Llego a un mundo sin igual que abría las puertas a algo tan único como inimaginable.

Llego a conocer criaturas oscuras y crueles, mucho mejores que los Muggles.

Y lo mejor o peor, dependiendo de la perspectiva…

Conoció su pasado.

El pasado en la que su madre embrujo a su padre, dándole pociones para tenerlo a su lado, donde la herencia de Salazar Slytherin se perdió por el amor despiadado de una mujer que lo procreo sin amor alguno.

Donde según contaba la leyenda, él no poseía corazón para amar.

Y a pesar de ser un ser oscuro, guiado por el odio, la rabia y la venganza, lloro, lloro ese día como nunca antes y como nunca jamás, lloro por que fue condenado antes de nacer, lloro porque sui existencia era solo un cumulo de malas decisiones, lloro porque era un niño de dos mundos en donde ambos mundos lo veían como un peligro.

Lloro por una madre que jamás conoció y que pensó que no había más opciones que embrujar a un hombre tosco y animal.

Lloro por una vida que jamás tendría.

Y para ser un ser sin alma, dolió.

Pero esa sería la única vez que lloraría. La única vez que le expondría al mundo su tristeza, la única vez que caería tan bajo para mostrar sentimientos.

Y si ya, dicho sea el caso, era un ser sin alma, corazón o vida, él mismo le demostraría al mundo mágico y Muggles que era ser un maldito ente cruel.

Se convirtió en la pesadilla del mundo mágico.

Se convirtió en el amo absoluto del basilisco.

Se convirtió en el hombre que partió los retazos de su alma en siete pedazos.

Se convirtió en un ser pútrido, al que todos le habían dado la espalda.

Se convirtió en la peor amenaza del mundo mágico.

Pero entre sus oscuros recuerdos había algo especial.

Un diario.

El diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

El diario que en un principio fue de Salazar Slytherin.

Un diario hechizado con un retazo de su alma.

Lo encontró por pura casualidad en la sala de menesteres cuando no tendría ni 16 años y la maldad ya estaba saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Lo encontró por providencia podría decirse, pensó que sería bueno escribir algo para exorcizar sus demonios, cual no sería su sorpresa, al encontrar respuesta en las hojas blancas.

Comenzó una conversación con aquel ser que habitaba cada una de sus hojas roídas y amarillas.

Con el paso de los días, se dio cuenta que allí habitaba Salazar Slytherin.

Y él como su heredero no pudo estar más contento y excitado de poder conversar con un mago tan poderoso y creador de la casa más noble de Hogwarts.

Rememoro como una colegiala cada una de las conversaciones, cada uno de los hechizos que este le enseñaba a través de las páginas del diario.

Por fin podía poner palabras a su ambición, poner palabras de Salazar.

Supo también que parte del alma de Slytherin residía en las páginas del diario en blanco.

Supo también de su amor prohibido.

Supo de la relación clandestina que sostenía con Gryffindor y esa fue una señal más para odiar a la casa roja y dorada con toda su pútrida alma.

Supo de la magia oscura y permitida y supo también que en su oscuro corazón estaba albergando sentimientos.

Raros sentimientos.

Raros y extraños como él.

Gustaba de escribir mil hechizos y leer las respuestas magnificas de Salazar.

Gustaba de hacer gráficos de Dumbledore con el cabello echando fuego por las barbas y un ratón retorcido entrando por su oído y la cola saliendo por el otro.

Y gustaba de que Salazar retocara aquel dibujo, colocando los ojos de loco y flatulencias a su alrededor.

Y por primera vez en años se sintió humano.

Aunque su humanidad se fuera yendo al caño en cada creación maldita de horrocruxes, estaba allí su diario, el diario donde podía sumergirse en las profundidades de una eternidad con Salazar.

Hasta ese cruel día, el día maldito de la profecía, el día maldito señalado por todos los malignos magos.

Seria derrotado por un crio.

Y enloqueció de poder y olvido el diario.

Y lo único que lo sostenía en aquella oscuridad es que parte de su alma estaba eternamente con Salazar, después de un avada que no callo en el niño sino en él.

Despertó sintiendo a alguien a su lado.

Despertó sintiendo la mirada penetrante de unos hermosos ojos verdes como el escudo de la serpiente y lo supo.

Allí frente a él estaba un retazo de su alma, junto con la de Salazar Slytherin.

-has tardado mucho Tom- le responde una voz aguda que hace al pelinegro temblar.

-no ha sido tanto- responde, fingiendo una paz que no tiene y no posee.

Salazar suelta una sonora carcajada y le ayuda a levantarse, Tom se ve envuelto en un paisaje rupestre posiblemente de mediados del siglo XV o antes, la casa en el fondo, una cabaña con algunos animales de granja.

-ha sido demasiado Tom- le aseguro apretando su mano y el que en otrora fuera Lord Voldemort sintió un cálido aliento en su cuerpo, un aliento de otro ser humano, algo humano, algo único y algo que jamás sintió y que le dijeron era imposible que el sintiera.

-demasiado – susurro en tono imperene y se giró. Era notablemente más bajo que Salazar y se notaba en el cabello azabache y los ojos verdes, la inteligencia, la audacia y todas aquellas cualidades de la casa de la serpiente.

Los ojos Rojos de Tom brillaban por primera vez al sentir algo cercano al amor…

Escucho el reptar de la boca ajena, aquella boca tan seductora como sutil, tan única y tan irrepetible, que no pudo más que rendirse ante ella, en una danza viperina dada por los verdaderos Slytherin.

Salazar Slytherin y su heredero.

Dos retazos de un alma que vivirá por siempre en aquel diario.

Uno que solo se escribiría para ellos.

Diez años después

Draco consiguió contra todo pronóstico entrar al despacho de su padre, estaba buscando un libro de pociones que le había regalado su padrino, y que su padre en un acto de imponencia se lo había arrebatado.

El rubio reviso cada estante hasta que algo llamo poderosamente su atención.

No era fino ni caro, era un diario de cuero algo raído entre los libros menos importantes de su padre, pero algo extraño para su escasa edad, lo tomo con benevolencia e incluso con adoración.

Puso el diario contra su pecho y se escabullo a su habitación.

Había algo en aquel diario, había algo oscuro y triste, pero también lleno de gozo que evocaba todos los sentimientos del pequeño niño rubio aristocrático.

Toco con suavidad cada página memorizando cada arruga y mancha.

Olio el cuero ajado y sonrió cuando escucho un siseo del fondo del diario.

Draco apretó el diario contra su pecho y se juró cuidar aquel diario como si fuese único. Nadie se lo arrebataría, eso pensaba con un sentimiento proteccionista.

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación y solo en ellos se pudo ver el reflejo rojo y verde en sus ojos antes pétreos.

Porque parte del alma eterna de dos amantes vivía en el diario y ahora en Draco Lucius Malfoy. Un heredero sangre limpia de los Siempre puros Black.

Lo demás, es solo historia, una que se comenzaba a escribir.

Owary!

**Este es un regalo especial para Anne que me pidió un final feliz para un fic en Harry Potter!**

**Espero que te haya gustado preciosa para tu cumpleaños.**

Ps. Debido algunas cosas y/o personas, realmente iba a dejar de subir mis fic en amor Yaoi, pero me di cuenta que es estúpido que por algunos yo deje lo que ha sido mi casa por mas de 14 años, entonces no, no voy a dejar de subir las cosas que me gustan y como me gustan, no pienso dejar mi hogar por niñitas que hasta ahora comienzan en el fandom :P creo que mas les enoja que uno escriba y no que deje de hacerlo. Para las locas y locos que aun me leen… bueno espero volver a escribir, estoy pasando por el típico bache de escritor donde no sale media palabra ni forzada…asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas.

_Luna Shinigami_


End file.
